


children, honey?

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band), Queen - Fandom
Genre: Fanfic, Fluff, Jogerweek2019, John Deacon - Freeform, M/M, Protective John Deacon, Roger Taylor - Freeform, dealor - Freeform, joger, john deacon fluff, roger taylor/ john deacon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: modern joger au; john and roger discussing the idea of children.





	children, honey?

''Honey, I'm home!'' John had just returned from a trip to Sainsbury's, and was defiantly ignoring Roger's constant complaints of being called 'honey'. He sauntered into the living room of their tiny flat, balancing the shopping precariously on the coffee table before wandering through various rooms looking for Roger. "Honey? Where are you?" His call was met with no response. Muttering curses to himself, John threw open the door to their bedroom, to see Roger engrossed in his laptop. "Roger! I was actually worri-" But Roger was having none of that. ''Come here, babe, I need to talk to you." Frowning, John settled himself upon the bed next to the love of his life. Roger had already closed the laptop, and one of his arms was wrapped firmly around John's shoulders. John wasn't one for gentle approaches, however, and launched himself on top of his partner, forcing their lips to meet, while brushing stray blond hairs from Roger's eyes. A moan escaped Roger's mouth as John tugged him closer, needing release, needing to be closer, needing-  
John's vague thoughts were sent flying out the window when Roger gasped his name, replaced by a blank buzzing and an all-consuming feeling of helpless desire. ''Deaky," Roger gasped again, only this time, he was pulling his mouth away from John's, flushed cheeks and starry-eyed. "I want to talk to you about something." John groaned and sunk down against Roger's frame, planting soft kisses along his jawline. "Can't it wait? I need you. Right now." Roger shivered at the demand, but controlled himself just enough so that John rolled off and lay beside rather than on top of him, making the ability to resist much easier. "What is it, Rog?" mumbled John, nibbling gently at an earlobe.   
"Uh, well, the thing is…" Roger didn't know where to start. So, of course, he just came right out and said it. "How do you feel about having children?" John wasn't quite sure if he had heard correctly.   
"What?"  
"Children. How do you feel about, I dunno, having some? Kids, I mean. Well. You know what I mean." Roger was babbling, nervous about being judged by his husband. John, on the other hand, felt a wave of relief go over him. He'd been thinking about having children since the day they married, 3 years ago. He'd just been too scared to bring up the subject with Roger. Roger's incessant speech started to draw to a close as he realised that John hadn't said anything. "Deaky? J-John? I, uh, no, it's fine if you don't want to, I hadn't realised you didn-"   
"Shush." Deaky grinned. "Do you have any clue how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that?"   
"But-"  
"No buts. I want kids. You want kids. End of."  
A smile spread slowly across Roger's face as he accepted that John wasn't lying to him. John seemed to read his expression, giving him a light tap on one cheek, saying, "I'm not joking, just so you know. I've thought about this since our wedding night." A soft blush had begun to spread across John's face, going far from unnoticed by his grinning husband. "C'mere, babe," said Roger, in the low husky voice that he know would drive John crazy. Sure enough, the blush deepened, and Roger pulled John on top of him. They stayed there for a few moments, Roger stroking the back of John's head. "I love you, Rog."  
"Love you too, Dea- hang on a sec! We're supposed to be shagging here, not getting all lovey-dovey!"  
"How many times have I told you to stop saying lov- look never mind, it's just, no-one with half a brain says 'lovey-dovey' anymore, Rog,"  
"I'll stop if you stop calling me honey."  
John smirked. "Sorry, honey."  
"I thought I told you to stop that!" grumbled Roger.  
"Oh yeah? ...Make me." They didn't talk much after that, for all the right reasons. For one, they were both too busy moaning for any words to form. And for another, they seemed to have forgotten all words anyway, except, of course, each others names.  
John pulled out of Rog, leaving him to curse under his breath. "Fuck, Deaky, that was so good."   
"My pleasure, Rog. Let's get cleaned up, shall we?" Ten minutes later, they were snuggled up on the bed again, arguing on where to put the laptop. "On my lap, please, Deaky."   
"No, hun, I'm just gonna hold it…"  
"Don't call me hun!"  
"Sorry, Rog. Look, how about I go on your lap… like this…" Roger let out a muffled yelp.   
"Geroff, Deaky, you're killing me here! JOHN! GET OFF ME!" Giggling slightly, John, threw himself to the side again, causing the laptop to almost topple off the bed, if it hadn't been for Roger's deft hands. "And this," he said, cradling the laptop triumphantly, "is why I'm in charge of the laptop." John sighed in reluctant agreement, and they settled together to look for adoption options.


End file.
